rlsserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Josephandjake
josephandjake is one of The Elders of the server, an elite group of players that were formed during the first year of the First Age (1A1), and was actually the very first player to log onto the server (apart from kieranvs), during a time period known as Antiquity, when testing the server for the very first time and giving guidance on the construction of the First Spawn. When he first logged on, he saw nothing but bleakness, and a cosy spawn building built by the server admin. Being the first player, he was asked to assess various features of the server, mainly the spawn building's architectural quality (kieranvs wished to seek josephandjake's advice on the First Spawn building because he had heard tell of josephandjake's famous building skills). Since this day, josephandjake has gone on to build many notable structures (see below), and is on the server every weekend and some week nights for far longer than he'd like to think about. Notable Construction Projects Mud Hut the First Being the very first settlement on the RLS server, this cave is now a national heritage site as declared by server admin, and its location will remain a closely guarded secret. Plans of a heritage tour are amidst, though, and this will certainly be on it should it happen. This settlement is currently the only surviving relic from Antiquity other than the First Spawn. Maple Island The mud hut clearly didn't suffice for josephandjake - expansion was imminently necessary. And so, with his loyal teammate, kieranvs, they explored the map for a good place to live. They found a large island, which they named Maple Island after its resemblance to a maple leaf (see the canadian flag). Here he began a new life, and soon became very wealthy. It was with this wealth josephandjake was able to boast many new fashions, and begin the construction of the first city in the whole Democratic People's Republic of Minecraftia, Maple City. Today, Maple Island is still mostly wilderness, however there is a sprawling underground base (the entrance to which is on the northern most edge of the island), and the still unfinished city in the centre, which comprises only of the Centre point, and the K-J Towers (which are, again, unfinished). Work on Maple Island has been drastically slowed down by the construction of Mirgrad, the second city, and hence the beginning of the Second Age. Spawn Architecture *'Art work' :: josephandjake partook in the Cultural Revolution with his piece, 'Deleterious Temptation', a work showing the struggles minecraft-folk have to face on a day to day basis, with destruction in one hand, and respect for property and land in the other. *'Hunger Games Archives' :: In the desert to the east of the First Spawn building, there is a temple where victor s of the Hunger games events are glorified with their name and prize upon the wall, for all to gaze at in jealousy (although showing this much information isn't currently optional if you win, it should be made so, for any assassins could easily hunt down innocent victors for their listed prizes). The temple, built by both josephandjake and kieranvs, has a unique style, the first of its kind in Minecraftia, that somewhat resembles real world asian or middle eastern places of worship (don't tell kieranvs I mentioned religion). :: Trivia :*josephandjake decided to write a trivia section after reading in awe PreatorianPrax's page on the wiki. :*He is the first player to log on to the server (excluding kieranvs). :*The username 'josephandjake' dates several years back, when he first discovered Minecraft and had to make an account to play on classic servers. The joseph is the forename of his cousin, with whom he found the game. :*josephandjake can perhaps be named the forefather of the RLS server, being the one who suggested kieranvs buy Minecraft. The two played on a lonely server based on lore from popular fictional story, 'The Hunger Games', before kieranvs decided to take over from Epson43000 as admin of a new RLS server. :*He works very much 'behind the scenes' when the server is to host special events, or when important issues are to be solved regarding the server. :*There was a time in his life when josephandjake thought it necessary to take 'medication'. He brewed countless speed potions and could often be seen speeding through the land around the start of construction for Mirgrad. :*josephandjake enjoys building, and will often offer his services free of charge to aid fellow Minecraftians should they be labouring particularly hard.